Albus and Skylar
The relationship between Half-Blood Wizard Albus Potter and Pure-Blood Witch Skylar Westen,is greatly complicated, but completely romantic as the pair later on gets married during their 6th year. Four years into their marraige Skylar becomes pregnant with the pairs first child Alexis Potter . The pair later on has a second child Savanna Potter. Early History Albus Potter and Skylar Westen had no prior intereaction with each other until Sixth Year of Hogwarts. Hogwarts Years Meeting The pair first met during the their sixth year at Hogwarts during the train ride to school. Albus and Skylar ran into each other in the train hallway where Albus introduced himself. Albus did not official learn Skylar's name unitl the Head Boy / his older brother James Sirius Potter reintroduced the pair when he appointed Albus to tutor and show around the new foriegn excahnge student Skylar. Albus excepted the job as part of his prefect duties and he thought that she was very pretty. First Date During the first Hogsmead trip of the school year in October Albus bulks up the courage to ask Skylar on a date to Madem Puddifoots tea shop.Skylar was extremely excited for this date because it would be her first real actual date. While dining at Madem Puddifoots Albus' accidentally spills tea all over his lap due to nervous while trying to reach for a scone. Embarrassed by the incident and attempting to quickly recover Albus reaches for a napkin which in the process flings a fork of chocolate pasterys all over Skylars dress. Skylar is completely shocked at the chain of accidents happening at the table and begans to giggle. Skylar's giggling only makes Albus feel worse and he fears that she is laughing at him. Albus attempts to help Skylar clean of her dress,which begans to bring back memories of Demitiri assaulting her causing Skylar to run out of the restuarant, Albus is completely mortified by the situation and begans to feel like the date was not going accordily to plan and that Skylar would never go out with him again. Albus feeling rejected after Skylar fled the restuarant goes to seek advice from his older brother James and his best mate Scorpius. Scorpius tells him you live and you learn. While back at the school Albus seeks out Skylar in the Slytherin common room to apologize for the disasterous date. Albus: "Look Skylar , if you decide to never speak to me again I completely understand but just hear me out. I am so sorry if I had offend you in anyway and that this date was awful.I promise if you give me another chance it will be ten times better next time. We don't even have to go to Madem Puddifoots again, we could go some------"(Skylar intrerrupts Albus) Skylar: " Albus , take a deep breath and slow down. I would love to go out with you again." Albus: " You would!, I mean if thats what you want it can happen." ( Trying to be cool) First Kiss Their first kss came three days after their terrible first date and during the pairs second date. Albus works up the courage to plan an even better second date with a picnic lunch in the potions lab,as Skylar insisted she wanted Albus to feel more comfortable and be in his natural element. While the pair is finishing up their lunch and Albus happily chats about this potion he is going to teach her how to make, Skylar leans in to listen tohim better. Albus takes this as a cue that the date is going well and Albus closes the distance between their lips and he kisses her. After this date the pair begans a romanitic relationship. Dating Albus and Skylar began to go on a few study dates ,walks around the Black Lake and school events during their time dating. The pair can often be found in the schools potions lab as it is Albus' favorite place to spend his free time. Many of the couples Hogsmead Dates always included a few hours roaming around J.Pippins potion shop. Albus would often tell Skylar that he only wanted to browes for a few minutes and it would not take long.Skylar would often mummble "Sure it will,thats what you said last time. Lead the way Potions Master." Albus would often reply to her comment with a kiss ,before he continued his search for potion ingredients. Albus' browsing at J.Pippins potion shop would often turn into a few hours,until either Albus or Skylar got hungry and than the couple would leave for food. Break-Up Skylar and Albus break-up for the first time in their relationship and that is when Albus finds out about Dmitiri Vasilev Skylar's arranged marriage. Albus feels hurt and betrayed by the situation and breaks up with Skylar in the school Hallway on the way to class. Proposal Albus: " No more dwelling on the past, what we have is here ad right now." Wedding The couples wedding party consist of both Scorpius and Rose as best man/woman and Naomi as Skylar's maid of honor.The rest of the wedding parties groomsmen were James,Niko,Hugo,Zach,Fred,and Teddy. The bridal party consist of Dominique,Lily,Violet,Roxy and Hadley. Wedding party Scorpius-Rose James –Naomi Niko-Dominique Hugo-Lily Zach-Violet Fred-Roxy Teddy-Hadley Vows Albus: " I promise to love you forever,evry single day of our lives." Skylar: "Me? I'm scared of alot of things. I'm scard of what I feel for you,of what I've said,of who I am,but most of all I am scared of never expereince the love we share the rest of my life." First Dance Albus and Skylar share their first dance as man and wife to the song Marriage After Hogwarts Albus and Skylar are still married after Hogwarts and go on to have two daughters Alexis Potter and Savannah Potter. Two years after Graduating from Hogwarts Albus and his wife Skylar become parents to a beautiful baby girl Alexis. Describing Relationship Rivals Albus and Serena Serena Von Huston is Albus first girlfriend that he was in love with between his fifth and sixth year prior to meeting Skylar. Serena breaks up with Albus at the end of their fifth year and leaves Hogwarts. Albus was heart broken by this break up and goes on to dedicate all of his time to Potions ,that is until he meets Skylar. During Albus and Skylars' courting Serena does return and attemps to win Albus back by jumping into the shower with him and showing up at his study table. Albus begans to feel conflicted about being with Skylar and finally having the affection he always craved from Serena to be return. Albus goes on one date with Serena to see if he has any remaining feelings for her and he than realizes that what he felt for her is lust and power in Slytherin house with the help of Rose and Naomi. Later on when Albus wife Skylar leaves him for his safety, Serena sees this as another opportunity to win Albus back. The pair shares one kiss and goes to a school dance during seventh year. After the pair kisses Albus pushes her way before things go further stating that he is still in love with Skylar and he does not want to be a cheater,therefor this is not right. Dimitri Vasilev is the ex-Fiance to Skylar via an arranged marriage. Skylar and Dimitir Skylar is sold to Dimitri at the age of 13. When she is 14 years old Skylar was sent to live in the Vasilev mansion where Dimitri abuses her both pyhsically and emotionally. The summer before 6th year Skylar runs away from the mansion for a better life. Dimitri has his men search and hunt Skylar down while she is away. Dimitri and Skylar are not reconnected until after Dimitri reads about her new marriage to Albus Potter in the paper and he finally tracks down her location to London.The pair meets face to face on the London Bridge where Skylar and her future sister in-law Naomi Black are thrown off the bridge and nearly drown when Dimitri and his henchman destroy the bridge for revenge and under the order of the Dark Lord. Sky's mother Reyna black mails Skylar into return back to Dimitir in exchange for Albus' and the Weasly/Potter Clans safety.Skylar and Dimitri reside again under the same roof for about 5 months before Skylar makes a second escape and finally makes it back to Albus. Skylar and the Henchman One of Dimitri's henchman and her Skylar's tutor/body gaurd begans to form a one-side obsession with Skylar during her time locked in the mansion. Skylar uses this knowledge against him and later on escapes during one of the pairs walks in the guard. When Skylar returns back to mansion the henchman feels betrayed by Skylar that she used him to escape and that she married another man. To punish Skylar the henchman suggest to Dimitir that should kindap Rose Weasley Albus' favorite cousin to hurt Albus. The henchman almost attacks Skylar the sixth night that Rose was staying at the mansion.Skylar ends up killing the henchmen in self-defense. Quotes Albus:I promise you I will always be there for you .I will always protect you and I will always love you. __________ Albus and Skylar see each other again after she runs away Skylar: "Nobody said love was easy." Albus:"If this was us meeting again for the first time,I'd do it all again.Everything. The akaward first dates,marriage, you leaving. Everything." -------------------- Albus:Whats your favorite and least favorite subject? Skylar: Charms or Transfiguaration, I hate potions. Albus: I love potions and if you can atleast like potions than this will never work out. ---- Albus finds out that Skylar is engaged to Dmitry . Albus " I don't want to be just another guy you see. I want to be the only guy you see." Skylar: " Albus its not that simple..." Albus : " It is Sky, you either are seeing someone or your not. You lied to me." ---- Skylar decideds to keave after Albus finds out (Albus chasing Skylar) Albus: " I'm so sorry about what I said earlier please stay." Skylar: " You where right Albus I did lie to you and therefor I have to go now." Albus: " Why do you have to go,you can tell me the truth. Are you in trouble,because if you are I can help you.I'll speak to my dad he is Head Auror." Skylar: "Albus you don't understand they are very powerful people ,Dmitry especially." Albus: "I don't care,I'm not going to let them hurt you anymore." Skylar:" It doesn't matter becasue I can't put you and your family in danger.Dmitry will always be there looking for me, I was never truely free." Albus: "I'm in love with you.I promise you there's no safer place in the world than here with me becasue I love you. Don't be afaid anymore please stay and marry me like we orgnial planned. I'm standing here in my tux chasing a run away bride looking like a fool in the middle of the hotel lobby. I don't care at all though, because I am not leaving this spot or you alone until we are at the alter pronounced man and wife. So come back with me and lets face the future and what ever fears you have togehter." Skylar: " Oh Albus!" ( She runs into his arms and kisses him) ---- Albus: I love you and at this point I have nothing left to lose. (Albus stands on the table in the great hall) Songs Gallery 836277585.png 6592737.gif |"I saw you looking at me and was wondering if you wanted to hangout some time" "I look at lots of people…Doesn't mean I want to get to know them."-Albus confronting Skylar in the Hallway Tumblr lxltk94Kwy1qlk12eo1 500.png|Attending a school dance. 600full-colton-haynes.jpg.png|Attending a party!! tumblr_m8mqmzSi4E1r8pgvfo1_1280.jpg Tumblr m8fgrfFsmh1ruzita.gif|Albus making Sky laugh on one of there dates. tumblr_m8fgqoaCYu1ruzita.gif tumblr_m8dhtcAJOp1ruzita.gif|Albus and Skylar in a fight after he finds out about Demitri tumblr_m8dhp8hGXT1ruzita-1.gif tumblr_m8dhekoGYh1ruzita.gif|Skylar" Albus it's over." Albus" This isn't you" teenwolf-mtv-jackson.jpg|I love you! giphy.gif|Albus: Hey! tumblr_mog4ps2xBE1s93vsfo1_500.gif tumblr_mog4ps2xBE1s93vsfo2_500.gif|I will protect you. tumblr_mq9t2szvGj1s9akc1o1_500.gif|Honey! tumblr_n2ugq7kmDx1t49oj2o1_500.gif|Yes! tumblr_n25041MDVq1t49oj2o1_500.gif|We are Married! Albus and Sky.jpg Sky and Albus.jpg|First time out as a married couple. Al and Sky .png|Al and Sky : Celebration Party Colton-Haynes-Instagram-April-2014-05.jpg|Albus sight seeing on his honeymoon-Taken by Sky Wedding Cake.jpg|Wedding Cake Skylar and her bridesmaids.jpg|Skylar ,Rose, Naomi,Roxy, Hadley,Violet, Dominique and Lily 950485.jpg|"Albus look at the great view!" " Its breathe taking Skylar" (Looking at her instead) - Taken by Albus on their honeymoon tumblr_nmu1luSvc11tiy2sbo1_400.gif|Albus and Skylar checking each other out across the courtyard. tumblr_nmu1luSvc11tiy2sbo2_400.gif|Albus annoyed at Skylar when she returns. tumblr_nmu1luSvc11tiy2sbo3_400.gif|Skylar and Albus running into each other when she returns. "Why did you leave me, lets hear it." tumblr_nmu1luSvc11tiy2sbo4_400.gif|"There's nothing that you can say to me ,that would make any of this better." tumblr_nmu1luSvc11tiy2sbo5_400.gif|Skylar and Albus talking in the common room. tumblr_nmu1luSvc11tiy2sbo6_400.gif|Albus admiring Skylar as she gazes at the sky. tumblr_nbv9k9OLTt1r0icn5o6_250.gif|Letting go of his hand before she leaves him. giphy copy 5.gif|Albus and Skylar talking at school during their 7th year. 10838385_619530174846871_1811553224_n.jpg|Albus getting ready to Horse back ride- Taken by Skylar 804968-kaya-scodelario-glamour-en-rouge-a-637x0-2.jpg|Skylar on her honeymoon- taken by Albus a25a338f9c9ba9003c32938b7ef5951e.jpg|Albus at a museum- taken by Sky coln,.jpg|Albus on vacation with Skylar tumblr_m7ewkyPGMZ1ryjnt0o2_500.gif|Albus looking for Skylar during a school dance. 3b354db751fa5c8d20c5d80c0fcf4379.jpg Albus and Skylar